pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Celerity
Not all vampires are slow, meticulous creatures. When needed, some vampires can move fast — really fast. Celerity allows Assamites, Brujah, and Toreadors to move with astonishing swiftness, becoming practically a blur. The Assamites use their speed in conjunction with stealth to strike quickly and viciously from the shadows before they are noticed. Brujah, on the other hand, simply like the edge that the power gives them against overwhelming odds. The Toreador are more inclined to use Celerity to provide an air of unnatural grace to live performances or for an extra push to complete a masterpiece on time, but they can be as quick to draw blood as any assassin or punk when angered. Rather then an array of abilities, this discipline gives its user a host a endowments that simply grow in power as the kindred progresses in knowledge of the discipline. Passive Bonuses Simply knowing the discipline of Celerity grants the kindred a host of passive abilities to his undead form. Kindred find themselves faster and more nimble at all times, and this can cause many kindred to be inhumanly quick and agile even when just driving their car. *'Dexterity:' You gain a bonus to your Dexterity attribute equal to your dots in Celerity. This increases not only dexterity die pools but also anything that is determined by the dexterity statistic. (For example: your initiative, or your speed) *'Defense: '''Your character is supernaturral fast, able to dodge blows like so many post 1999 action movie stars. You gain a bonus to your defense equal to your dots in celerity. **Additionally this bonus applies against firearm attacks made at a range, celerity literally gives you the ability to dodge bullets. **Finally, defense gained from celerity cann't be subtracted by potential attacks, like normal defense. ***Example: Jody has 6 defense (2 dex/wits, 2 athletics, 2 celerity) Upon being attacked four in one turn times Jodys defense would fall to 2 for the remainder of the turn, but if she were attacked a fifth time her defense would not lower to one and instead remain at 2. Although you can temporarily suppress this power at will as a reflexive action. Increased Speed '''Cost:' 1 Vitae Dice Pool: None Action: Reflexive Duration: One turn per point of Stamina. While this power is active, the Kindred's speed equals: Base Speed * (Celerity dots + 1). * Example: A Kindred with base Speed 10 and Celerity 3 who activates this power would have an effective Speed of 10 * (3+1), or 40. Interrupt Action Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: None Action: Reflexive (Max uses per scene equal to Celerity dots) Duration: One turn By using this effect, a Kindred can draw on powers of supernatural speed to act instantly. A Kindred can use this power for two alternative effects, but no more total times per scene than her dots in Celerity. #'Improved Initiative:' When you use this effect, move to the head of the Initiative queue. If multiple characters activate this power, they go in order of their Celerity ratings. If more than one character has the same Celerity rating, they are ordered by their rolled Initiative. #'Interrupt': Using this power, a Kindred can interrupt someone else's action as it is occurring. Activate this power when a target declares her action. However, before their action actually occurs, you perform your action. So, for example, a guy's about to hit you with an axe, and you grab that axe or run back ten feet. #*The interrupted character does not spend resources for an invalidated action. #*If you interrupt another character’s action, you may either move or take an Instant action. #*Your action does not have to explicitly counter the action you're interrupting. #*You may not interrupt a Reflexive action. (So Celerity can't interrupt Celerity.) #*If multiple characters attempt to interrupt the same action, they go in order of Celerity. If two characters have equal Celerity dots, they are ordered by their rolled Initiative. #*When using this version of this power, Interrupting does not affect your ongoing position in the Initiative queue. Category:Rules and Houserules Category:Disciplines